Perro
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: HE VUELTO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y SI NO OS HA COMPLACIDO, POR FAVOR, DEJAD REVIEWS CON CUALQUIER QUEJA QUE TENGAIS PORQUE SÉ QUE ME LA MERECERE GRACIAS POR LEER xD


HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A ver, hablando sin rodeos, no tengo ni puta idea de cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar, así que he empezado con este fic a ver si me vuelve la inspiración.

(También es para pediros perdón por todo lo que habréis esperado)

Así que, con to mi corazón, y mente pervertida os dejo, por primera vez y en exclusiva, mi primer HiruAgo XD

-XXXXXXXXX-

Perro by Alvissaoikitsunechan.

…

….

…..

Sí, todo era silencio, hasta que pudo oírse así mismo respirar.

(Sonido al respirar suavemente)

Qué extraño, en ocasiones normales se habría preocupado por el hecho de sentirse así, de algún modo todo su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Y por diferente no me refiero al cambio hormonal, ni nada parecido, o cuando estamos enfermos, era casi como si todo su cuerpo fuera…débil. Esa palabra era la única de la que desconocía un significado completo, él mismo creó un significado, aquellos que eran débiles no merecían pisar su mismo suelo, era su mentalidad y nadie la cambiaria, porque aparte de él, todos eran débiles.

Tanta era su confusión, su incredibilidad hacía el entorno que lo rodeaba, todo oscuro, casi pensó que estaba muerto, pero no era tan idiota como para creer que lo había hecho y había ido al cielo, o al infierno, eso no existía, al menos, no para él. Y desde luego no estaba muerto, porque se escuchó así mismo soltar un quejido cuando algo afilado le rozo la muñeca izquierda. Su mente uso todo su potencial, toda su fuerza de voluntad para poner su cabeza en orden y sus sentidos alerta, casi parecía que le habían drogado porque solo se ponía así cuando se drogaba. No lo hacía casi nunca, solo fue una o dos veces, cuando un imbécil del cual se hizo ``amigo´´ le ofreció una bolsa gratis, el muy idiota no supo que si la policía le encontró fue gracias a él, que le dio el chivatazo a cambio de una buena suma de dinero y algo más de reputación excelente, desde luego eso era un punto clave en su vida, que todos le vieran como un ejemplo a seguir, que le adoraran esos gusanos. Una vez todos sus sentidos recobraron el equilibrio entre ellos y su cuerpo, pudo hacer otro gran esfuerzo casi saltándose las neuronas para encontrar su cuerpo. Un dolor agudo le recorrió la espina dorsal recordándole donde estaba, en un suelo duro, húmedo y agrietado. Trato de recordar porqué estaba ahí, dudaba que se hubiera emborrachado y se hubiera ido a dormir la mona a algún lugar de la calle, porque desde luego poseía un control absoluto de sí mismo aun estando ebrio.

Recordó un pequeño fragmento, estaba divirtiéndose en la calle, era de noche, posiblemente ya de madrugada…

++Flash Back++

Tras haber salido del piso de dos estudiantes universitarias, las dos rubias y hermanas que por lo visto les iba el rollo de tríos, aun siendo hermanas, se había pasado allí dos horas y casi media. Lo habían hecho unas tres veces, cambiando turnos y en casi todos los sitios posibles del piso. Joder si estaba saciado, estaba seguro que, después de todo ese sexo que había tenido sin control alguno, al menos, se le quitarían las ganas de sexo….hasta al día siguiente alrededor de las tres de la tarde no iba a querer estar con ninguna tía.

Camino por los oscuros callejones, riéndose recordando ciertas escenas bastante pornográficas que sin duda iba a recordar, tendría que grabarlas en video para verlas en casa, así si algún día le fallaba una cita por el motivo que fuese podría hacerse pajas viendo a las chicas. Y si no era a escondidas siempre podría decirles para lo que era, y ellas mismas se abrirían de piernas para él y la cámara. Tanto que estaba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de cuando lo rodearon una banda de matones, todos universitarios, él se giró hacia los que le llamaban, al contrario que hace un momento, que tenía una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro, se dejó ver completamente amenazador, con la mirada asesina, la sonrisa cruel torcida en una mueca y dejo ir su típico "¿Ah?" medio burlándose y medio intentando por el momento reprimir las ganas de abrirle la garganta a quien fuera que le estuviera molestando, pues estaba bastante contento con su tranquila madrugada fiestera. Serían unos 23 y pico, quizás menos, algunos empezaban a retroceder y correr, pero el que parecía el líder, estaba tranquilo y sereno, cosa que le llamo la atención porque no parecía ser precisamente un debilucho. En realidad mediría 2 metros y algo, pelo negro largo bastante descuidado, piel morena, y ojos animales, musculoso, muy musculoso, sin duda le seguirían por los músculos. El líder sonrió riéndose antes de hablar, de forma que le impresiono al hablar con total libertad de expresión, como si quisiera dejarle claro que no era idiota solo por tener musculo.

—Hey, rastas, tenemos un pequeño problema contigo, y me gustaría arreglarlo sin tener que romperte los músculos de los huesos-dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres, basura?-puto desgraciado, justamente tenía que aparecer con su banda impidiéndole poder descansar los músculos-Acabo de echar 3 rondas de sexo con dos zorras, no tengo tiempo para basura como tú.

El gigante río divertido.

—Eso me da igual, mi jefe me ha pedido que te acorrale, y eso he hecho.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, seguido de muchos más. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y a paralizarse, mientras que poco a poco, sus sentidos fueron apagándose, ni siquiera su impulso divino logro sacarle de ese aprieto. Las luces se iban ensombreciendo a medida que desfallecía en el suelo, solo pudo distinguir una figura poco realista de lo que era el líder grandullón, que se reía mirando su cuerpo poco a poco caer al suelo sin remedio "Dulces sueños Kongo Agon" fue lo que escucho antes de dormirse, o al menos, quedar temporalmente en una absoluta oscuridad.

++Fin Flash Back++

Así que era eso, le debieron de inyectar alguna cosa para dejarlo K.O.

—Vaya, si estas despierto-dijo una voz grave, y burlona.

Intento moverse, buscar con desesperación la voz, seguramente era el responsable del porqué estaba ahí. Pero cuando sus oscuros ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se vio completamente esposado, de manos y pies. Las esposas tenían pinchos laterales, ósea que era eso lo que se estaba clavando. Una luz cegadora irrumpió la sala, provocando que cerrar los ojos y gruñera, ladeando la cabeza lejos del haz de luz procedente del techo, justo encima de él. Pudo oír una risa, burlona, aguda, algo extraña por los continuos kekeke, más que una risa parecía un gallo o algo así, pero la realidad era otra.

Se centró en la única figura en la sala, un hombre, un joven en realidad, incluso podría afirmar que de su propia edad. Y su aspecto la verdad, no ayudaba a distinguirlo como un hombre, ni siquiera como un humano, tenía un pelo rubio alzado, la piel pálida, los dientes afilados como los de una piraña, ojos rapaces de un color verde esmeralda, brillantes de una maldad infinitamente pura, y sobre tofo, unas orejas de elfo que ni siquiera Leonard de Big Bang Theory podría superar disfrazándose de elfo. Su vestimenta se centraba sobre todo en el negro, iba todo de negro con algunos detalles rojos, un cinturón de pinchos por ejemplo, los pinchos eran rojos. Botas militares, un chaleco negro con líneas laterales rojas, camisa negra con el cuello en V y pantalones estrechos que dejaban ver sus largas y delgadas piernas, casi como todo su cuerpo, que parecía débil y esquelético. En su hombro derecho había un arma, la cual movía juguetonamente, como si estuviera razonando de usarla o no. Entonces Agon se miró así mismo y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, menos por los bóxer negros con el dragón morado, los ojos del rubio vagaban por su cuerpo casi con ganas de querer comérselo. La poca paciencia del rastas acabo a los pocos segundos de darse cuenta de que no podía liberarse, entonces decidió usar el comodín de la pregunta a su captor, porque había una gran diferencia entre ellos, más allá del físico y todo eso, y era que él estaba atado y ese delgaducho de pie y libre, ahí había una conexión y por supuesto estaba clara cuál.

—Oye, desgraciado...¿¡Qué coño hago atado de esta forma y en este puto sitio?!-grito con una vena en la frente.

El rubio exploto una burbuja de chicle verde mientras se apoyaba en la pared, mirándole curiosamente, estudiando sus reacciones y quizás decidiendo si contestarle o no.

—Mi padre ha mandado al dinosaurio a buscarte-fue la simple respuesta dada, como si fuese lógico.

—¿¡AH?! ¡NO HE ENTENDIDO NADA! ¡SUELTAME PARA QUE TE PUEDA DAR UNA PALIZA Y LUEGO A ESE GIGANTE HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE!-grito aún más furioso removiéndose.

—Kekeke, tranquilízate puto rastas, en seguida te pongo al día-se rio otro rato más mientras se acercaba a Agon, poniéndose de rodillas detrás de su cabeza, quedando por encima de su ángulo de visión de la lámpara del techo-veras, llevas unos meses metiéndote con la gente que trabaja para mi estúpido padre, o sea esas bandas de gusanos que te dedicas a machacar o por aburrimiento o por simple y aún más aburrimiento, ¿hasta ahí llega tu minúsculo cerebro?

Agon gruño mientras intento liberarse de nuevo, provocando otra risa suave a su captor, que se sentó en el suelo jugueteando con una de sus rastas mientras continuaba su historia, casi como si le estuviera contando un cuento a un niño con mucha ilusión. La cual cosa solo hacía que el moreno acabara por perder los nervios y solo deseara tener en sus manos la garganta de ese rubio.

—Pues como te iba contando, Agon-chan-gruño ante ese mote-Y sí, sé tu nombre, lo sé todo de ti, ya que no has parado de golpear a nuestros hombres como anteriormente he mencionado en el pequeño discurso de presentación y explicación, a cuenta de eso, puedes llamarme Hiruma, pues bien, dado que tenemos tu historial lo sabemos todo de ti-observo la cara del moreno un tanto desconcertada-Oh, por favor-puso los ojos-tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que la policía es realmente fácil de manejar, especialmente si hay una buena cantidad de dinero de por medio. Y por suerte para mí y mi padre, tenemos bastante dinero. Bien, dejando atrás temas poco serviles actualmente, empecemos por porqué te hemos traído aquí, la respuesta es tan meramente sencilla que hasta un niño podría resolverla, o no, da igual, para abreviar lo máximo posible esta inútil charla, da la casualidad de que tus continuos ataques a nuestras bandas contrabandistas coinciden con mi cumpleaños.

—¡¿Y qué quiere decir eso, basura?!

Su cuerpo se helo cuando el rubio le regalo una sonrisa gélida más una mirada escalofriante, que nunca jamás le había enviado, era como mirar al diablo a la cara, peor, a la muerte, sus ojos verdes se contrajeron de forma que casi parecían puntos, y aún más, casi parecieron ponerse de un color sangre gracias a la luz que chocaba con su rostro, otorgándole sombras en algunos lugares creando una imagen aterradora y siniestra.

—Significa que…-agarro a Agon por el cuello, clavándole unas uñas que eran más garras, perforándole la piel hasta sentir su propia sangre caer-tu castigo por meterte de por medio no será solo una tortura, sino que mi regalo de cumpleaños eres tú, tu castigo y tortura serán puestas por mí, hasta que me canse de ti y te mate, créeme, nadie echará de menos a Kongo Agon así que no me vengas con la típica frase de: "Me van a encontrar ya lo veras", porque no eres el primero al que Gaou trae por órdenes de mi padre.

Agon se congelo en el sitio, ¿Pero qué cojones estaba pasando?

No pudo pensar, pues el rubio se sentó en su estómago, mirándole con lujuria.

—Ahora, pequeño Agon, va a empezar tu tortura~

El rubio dirigió su lengua juguetona y viperina que usaba para principalmente para engañar, al estómago moreno y empezar a darle lametones lentos, acariciándole sugerentemente. Agon gruño, per de asco, no le iban los tíos y menos aun los que estaban locos, si tan solo pudiera usar su fuerza, pero se sentía como si le hubieran…

—Kekeke, ahora mismo te estarás preguntando; "¿Cómo es que yo, Agon Kongo, el elegido entre los dioses, no puedo librarme de estos putos grilletes?" y la respuesta, sinceramente hasta un niño lo sabría, es que actualmente en tu cuerpo llevas anestesia como para dormir a un elefante, tus músculos no responderán mientras cada cinco horas estemos inyectándote chutes-le respondió mientras se levantaba-eres un espécimen raramente encontrado hoy en día, y yo no soy precisamente un fan de los preliminares, así que…-sonrió siniestramente mientras le asestaba una patada que le dio la vuelta dejándolo cara al suelo (en este fic, Hiru es un poco más fuerte de lo normal XD)

Agon sintió como sus boxers se fueron bajando por sus caderas hasta llegar a los tobillos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al rubio bajarse la bragueta y sacar su pene, masajeándolo para que se levantara, con una sonrisa de victoria, Hiruma fue hasta la mesa que había contra la pared, y cogió un consolador morado, y hasta ese día, el rastas no había visto uno tan grande. Con movimientos elegantes, Hiruma se acercó al moreno que apenas podía mover un dedo, se relamió los labios antes de darle un mordisco suave en las nalgas. Agon siseo, esos jodidos dientes de piraña no ayudaban en lo absoluto, luego los ojos oscuros se abrieron como platos y el aliento se contrajo al sentir como la lengua de su captor se introducía en él, ¿¡Pero que cojones le pasaba por la cabeza a ese psicópata?! Gruño amenazas e insultos para que dejara de hacerle eso, Hiruma le miro inexpresivo y se encogió de hombros, con una inocencia casi angelical, casi.

—Como quieras, yo solo quería ser un poco amable contigo, eres el regalo de cumpleaños que más me gusta de todos los que he tenido-Agon no supo cómo tomárselo, si como un cumplido o simplemente una frase típica de psicópata, en los dos casos solo pudo gruñir.

Poco le duro la rebeldía al ver que el rubio escupía en el consolador.

—¿¡Qué crees vas a hacer basura de mierda?!

—¿A ti que te parece?-respondió riéndose cruelmente.

Agon reprimió un grito de dolor, cuando de solo un movimiento, hizo que el consolador entrase en su interior, un calor abrasadoramente insoportable le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió algo parecido a cuando te rompes un brazo o una pierna, los nervios de su cerebro se crisparon de forma que le dio una jaqueca horrible y tuvo ganas de darse contra el suelo para hacerla desaparecer, esto no iba bien, para nada bien, no quería esto ni en sueños. El rubio cruel se reía mientras movía el consolador sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse. Para colmo no lo encendió para hacerle sentir placer, estaba torturándolo solo con el mero propósito de hacerle sufrir todo el dolor posible, y para el rastas ese dolor le estaba matando, no recordaba haber sentido algo así en su vida, siempre fue él el que repartía dolor, nunca al revés. Hiruma tuvo que ver su horror, porque su sonrisa se convirtió en una dulce y hermosa, por un acto de bondad ocasional, el rubio dejo de mover el consolador, para darle la vuelta al rastas y abrirle las piernas con fuerza, rompiendo los boxers de sus tobillos. Se levantó para buscar algo que Agon lo alcanzó a ver, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando calmar su cerebro atormentando con el dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba en brasas, podría haberse sentido mejor si alguien le estuviera golpeando en la cabeza, eso le distraería del dolor en el resto del cuerpo. Hiruma regreso para ponerle algo, eran dos pinzas metálicas que puso en sus pezones, haciéndole sisear. Hiruma sonrió otra vez con dulzura mientras le quitaba el consolador para meterle algo diferente, abrió los ojos cerrados por unos segundos. En sus manos, el rubio tenía un especie de mando, acciono un botón, lo que le hizo sentir algo en su interior, ¡joder era un vibrador interno! Controlando la velocidad, el rubio la ajusto para hacerle sentir un poco de placer, con el otro mando, el rubio accionó otro botón, que hizo que las pinzas metálicas también vibraran provocándole unos espasmos de placer. No reprimió unos gemidos, y pronto su adormecido miembro respondió a los impulsos, Hiruma soltó una leve carcajada mientras le dio un lametón a su pene mirándole a los ojos, Agon se sonrojo cuando el rubio que quito los pantalones y los boxers quedando de cintura para abajo desnudo, regreso a la mesa para coger esta vez un bote de lubricante, lamió la cantidad exacta y la repartió por el pene del rastas a lametones, provocándole escalofríos al mismo. Después el propio Hiruma se puso un poco de lubricante en su entrada cerrando los ojos de forma excitante mientras se metía los dedos. Agon no perdió detalle de sus acciones, por motivos desconocidos para él, su captor se veía un poco sensual. El rubio percibió los oscuros ojos en su persona, lo que hizo que se riera suavemente y le regalara una sonrisa burlona al rastas.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista?

Agon rápidamente regreso a la realidad, estaba cautivo en algún lugar, vete a saber a cuantos kilómetros de alguna civilización, solo, con un rubio pervertido y psicópata que le confundía y encima nadie sabía de su paradero. Y posiblemente no se preocuparían hasta pasados unos días, a veces solía pasar fuera de casa un tiempo por lo que su familia ya estaba acostumbrada, ni siquiera Unsui se preocuparía por llamarlo, la última vez lo amenazo de destrozarle si lo hacía, porque le jodió el plan con una chica guapísima, se la habría ligado sino fuera por esa estúpida llamada. Ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por esa misma llamada.

Hiruma se encargó de devolverle a la realidad, la actual. El mismo rubio se auto penetró con el miembro del rastas, moviendo casi al instante las caderas haciendo que su polla entrase y saliera constantemente de él.

—¡Ah, ah, Ah..! ¡Joder, me encanta tu polla jodido rastas!-grito el rubio aumentando el ritmo.

Agon fue recibiendo estímulos de todos lados, hasta el punto de ponerse a gemir roncamente, Hiruma solo para fastidiarle, aumentó la velocidad de todos los vibradores, sus pezones se pusieron aún más duros y el vibrador que tenía dentro le fue estimulando la próstata hasta el punto de hacerle mover las caderas en busca de más. Ese diablo le estaba volviendo loco, todos los puntos erógenos de su cuerpo fueron estimulados, su oído con la boca del rubio, las manos del mismo le acariciaban de arriba abajo, las pinzas le hacían sentir choques eléctricos placenteros cada dos por tres, su polla con el estrecho culo del rubio que se movía rápidamente y aumentando más, y su próstata estaba siendo torturada de una forma extasiánte y orgásmica.

Su orgasmo acabo siendo múltiple, todo su cuerpo vibro, todas las células, nunca en su vida sintió un orgasmo así, con nadie. El rubio no se corrió, simplemente se levantó para quitarle las pinzas y el vibrador, con una sonrisa recogió el cinturón con pinchos de la ropa en el suelo y se lo coloco en la boca a modo de bozal. Agon miro con ojos desorbitados el pene del rubio, este se fue frotando y untando algo que no reconocía, pero que hizo que su miembro aumentara de tamaño, abrió las piernas de Agon con fuerza mientras de una sola embestida metió toda su polla en el interior, provocando que hilos de sangre salieran. Grito, o lo intento, el cinturón no le dejo expresar el dolor que estaba experimentando actualmente, el rubio empezó a moverse a un compás desenfrenado sin tener en consideración en ningún momento al rastas. Con una mueca cruel, coloco su boca en uno de los pezones, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo, y con la otra mano en el otro, entregándole solo unos momentos de placer al moreno, solo unos, porque Hiruma decidió seguir con lo suyo, buscando el placer propio. Le dio otra vez la vuelta aplastando su cara contra el suelo, Agon juro que si se liberaba ese rubio iba a morir, ¡de la peor forma! Y este con expresión sádica, le dio un tortazo a las nalgas, dejando una marca en rojo de la fuerza, levanto el trasero lo más posible para tener un mayor acceso. Agon lo insulto intentando que las palabras salieran de forma comprensible, que lo fueron, y como castigo, Hiruma le dio un beso en la espalda, antes de con toda su mala leche le arañara dejando heridas en forma de arañados que en seguida empezaron a sangrar. Agon grito cuando lo que reconoció como alcohol por el olfato, fue derramado sin consideración por su espalda, se retorció intentando luchar y liberarse, todo de forma inútil pues Hiruma aún continuaba riéndose hiriendo su cuerpo y echando alcohol para que le escociera. Tomo la cintura del moreno con más fuerza mientras se movía en el, penetrándolo diciéndole cosas pervertidas y sádicas, como el moreno aún luchaba Hiruma le dio mordiscos por los hombros hiriéndolos mientras le susurraba al oído;

—A nadie le importas…estas completamente solo…¿Y sabes por qué?-no espero una respuesta-porque eres un pedazo de mierda orgulloso…siempre tenías que ser mejor que los demás, a toda costa…si te murieras, nadie lo sabría, y si lo supieran su dolor solo duraría dos días e incluso menos…llevas llamando basura a todo ser que se te cruzara por medio…rompiendo corazones de pobres chicas…algunas zorras no te lo voy a negar…pero ¿qué hay de esas que siempre querían complacerte porque estaban enamoradas de ti?...¿te importo una mierda si les rompías el corazón? No…porque tú eres Kongo Agon…el elegido de entre la nada…una mierda en el mundo…y el que moriría sin ser nada más que una mancha de polvo en este mundo, entre estas cuatro paredes sin volver a ver nunca la luz del sol.

Agon no quería escucharle, no quería hacerle caso, pero empezó a temerse que lo que había dicho ese capullo fuera verdad, a este paso acabaría muriéndose allí.

Hiruma le penetro con más fuerza hasta llegar al orgasmo, dejando que su semen llenara al rastas que casi sintió que su fuerza fue robada completamente de sus huesos. Hiruma lo levanto por las rastas para quitarle el cinturón de la boca, el rubio salió de su interior levantándose y poniéndose su ropa, antes de mirar a Agon.

Con una sonrisa cruel recogió el último artículo de la mesa más algo en la otra mano, se acercó a Agon y le recogió la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y quedar cara a cara.

—Ahora tu dueño soy yo, Agon-chan-se burló mientras le puso un collar con pinchos apretado que casi no le dejaba respirar, con esa imagen Hiruma se rio cruelmente mientras le dejaba unos cuencos con comida y agua en el suelo con "AGON" escrito en mayúscula con rotulador-Disfruta de la comida Agon-chan, kekeke.

Agon miro con horror el collar que llevaba puesto, quiso quitárselo pero iba con candado y su fuerza no llegaba ni a doblarlo, después miro su comida, pienso de perro, y del barato, lo había visto en el supermercado cuando tuvieron un perro en casa, se les murió porque su madre sin querer le tiro un mueble encima cuando lo transportaba. Miro al rubio apagar la luz y perderse en la oscuridad, solo pudo escuchar su voz a lo lejos, antes de perder el conocimiento por el cansancio.

—Dulces sueños, Agon, descansa, mañana te espera otro día de tortura…mi querido perro del diablo…

END?


End file.
